La intrusa
by Bellais
Summary: Después de la muerte de Naraku, no se la puede sacar de la cabeza, y decide ir en su búsqueda. Un pequeño one-shot.


Hola aquí vengo a editar el fic, si bien no sabia que no se permitían song fics, pero mejor cambiarlo. El one-shot esta basado en la canción "La Intrusa" de su autor "Emanuel"

_**La Intrusa**_

Han transcurrido diez años desde que esa sacerdotisa había derrotado a Naraku; si ella sola había acabado a ese infeliz… esa _humana_ lo venció.

Desde hace diez años que no la veo, ella ha sido la única de su raza que merece mi_ respeto_, ella no fue como Sara que _vendió_ su alma, en cambio ella siempre lucho con sus propios poderes, nunca dejo que gobernaran su vida; hacia con su vida lo que a ella le pareciera correcto, ella es admirable, claro que _nunca_ lo admitiré.

Como de costumbre caminaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo. Jaken cuida de Rin, ella se volvió una mujer muy hermosa; su sonrisa y un poco su amabilidad e ingenuidad me recuerdan a esa mujer, pero no mucho, el inútil de Inuyasha dijo que un asqueroso hanyou como el había dicho que Rin se le parecía, la tuve que separar de mi lado ya que ella es muy frágil y los mounstros se aprovechan de eso para atacarme. Tengo entendido que Kohaku el exterminador la quiere por mujer, ja, iluso, tendrá que vencerme para ser merecedor de ella, y como es obvio él nunca me vencerá.

Ahora me aburro, ya casi no hay mounstros decentes a quienes derrotar, Naraku consiguió aliarse con la mayoría de Yukai fuertes y cuando ella derroto a Naraku corrieron como cobardes, para que después murieran bajo sus flechas, claro que no pude someterme a la humillación de que ella sola los aniquilara, así que derrote a mas de la mitad de ellos… lo que se me hizo extraño es que Inuyasha y sus amigos no estuvieran con ella.

No se, es extraño lo que siento, me gustaría ver su sonrisa o la alegría que siempre la caracterizaba, no se porque me siento así, ya pase diez años meditando todo esto, y será mejor que la vaya a buscar… pero ¿Qué le diré?... tal vez a estas alturas ya este llena de hijos de mi medio hermano y como es de histérica intentara purificarme, y no dudo que pueda lograrlo, ya que debe de haber aumentado su poder espiritual, lo extraño es que no he sabido nada de ella en mucho tiempo, pero me encantaría pelear con ella, eso le daría un poco de vida a mi existencia.

Seguramente se han situado cerca del bosque en el que Inuyasha fue sellado, seguramente ya es un Yukai completo, con la ayuda de la perla de Shikon, pero se me hace extraño, nunca he oído hablar de eso, y el nunca había ido a buscarme para alardear sobre eso, tampoco creo que fuera lo suficiente estúpido como para convertirse en humano, pero bueno la inteligencia nunca fue un don nato en él.

Que raro, no siento el olor de Inuyasha ni el poder de la sacerdotisa, vaya esto es muy extraño, al parecer solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esta estupidez, solo por ver una sonrisa, esto es realmente estúpido, pero ya estoy aquí, pero que tonto he sido,la respuesta es tan fácil de encontrar, Kohaku, el debe de saberlo puesto que su hermana es amiga de Inuyasha y de ella.

Tengo que ir rápido, necesito esa información, me siento eufórico de solo pensar en que la veré pronto.

-Alto ahí!- dijo un mounstro inferior.- no puedes entrar aquí.- ahora que lo veo bien es un zorro, es el zorro que andaba con ellos, le preguntare y si no me dice lo matare.

-¿Donde esta Inuyasha?- le pregunto fríamente.

-No te lo diré! además ¿Qué haces aquí? estos no son tus territorios.- vaya es valiente el pequeño zorro, si no me dice lo que quiero lo matare lentamente, aunque al parecer no me teme, vaya tonto, al parecer estar con Inuyasha le han subido los humos.

-Bueno¿donde esta la sacerdotisa?- lo tomo del cuello, y ya esta mostrando su temor, esto me encanta, su piel es suave y mis garras están deseosas de sangre.

-Ella no esta aquí! esta muerta!- eso fue el colmo, le clavo mis garras en sus cuello, llenándolo de veneno, se esta poniendo verde, me gusta ver el terror en sus ojos, me río de su temor y lo estrujo mas fuerte, su sangre empieza a correr, pero dentro de mi cabeza hay una gran confusión, No, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar muerta, ella era muy fuerte, y que había hecho el inútil de Inuyasha para protegerla! siento el olor de Inuyasha que se acerca con todos sus amigos.

-Suéltalo!- dijeron todos al unísono. Aun es un híbrido, claro que eso pude olerlo, se atreve a darme ordenes el muy infeliz. Les arrojo al zorro y lo toma la sacerdotisa, lo extraño es que ella ya esta viva.

-¿Donde esta la sacerdotisa?- les digo fríamente. No podía o no quería creer que esa criatura tan dulce estaba muerta, aun no sabia el motivo de ello. Ninguno quería responderme, así que deje salir mi furia y los ataque sin piedad, me sentía un poco feliz de ver su sangre correr, Inuyasha intenta derrotarme con sus débiles ataques, pero ya nada me detiene para matarlo, esos inútiles humanos no podrán hacerme nada, el zorro esta débil, y la gata se me pone al frente como invitándome a subir en ella.

-No Kirara no lo hagas!-gritaba el monje… pero la gata no hizo caso y salio volando, e inmediatamente la seguí, claro que entendí lo que esta me dijo: **"**_**te llevare donde ella"**_

La sigo y para mi sorpresa me lleva al bosque, el mismo en el cual Inuyasha había sido sellado, se pone frente a un antiguo pozo y me dice:

-_**"Si lo cruzas llegaras a ella"-**_ y sin decir mas la gata se fue, seguramente a ver a sus amigos, sabe que no están muertos, ya que no use todo mi poder, solo los torturaba para que me dijeran su paradero y al parecer ella se dio cuenta, por algo era la compañera de la inútil creadora de la perla de Shikon

Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué hago esto?, esa mujer no significa nada para mí, pero recuerdo que ella hizo algo semejante a Rin.

Flash Back

Acababa de salir de una batalla, contra el hijo del dragón que mi padre había sellado, y este pensó que había sido yo el que había asesinado a su padre y fue por venganza, quede herido, ya que mis espadas no me fueron de gran ayuda, y en ese entonces me hacia falta un brazo, mi transformación era un poco incomoda, solo podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así resulte vencedor, estaba recuperándome de mis heridas, y ella llego, me miro con comprensión, yo solo la vi despectivamente mas ella se fue, pensé que había avisado a Inuyasha que me encontraba allí, pero me equivoque.

Traía su "mochila" (oí que le decía así) y un jabalí, e inmediatamente hizo una fogata, solo me miraba de soslayo, preparo el jabalí en la fogata y lo dejo cocinando luego saco unas botellas y se me acerco y dijo:

-Se que no necesitas que te cure, pero si tardas Rin estará en peligro - y así comenzó a "curarme", limpio mis heridas, las vendo, no decíamos nada, me dejaba curar por ella, removió mis ropas, nunca se sonrojo de verme, sus manos eran pequeñas y suaves, algo muy común en las humanas, pero me sorprendió, ya que ella pasaba luchando, saco un fragmento de Shikon completamente puro y lo puso en lo que quedaba de mi brazo, y con mis energías pude recuperarlo, me señalo el jabalí y dijo - Estamos a mano- se marcho, sin decir mas.

Eso fue lo extraño, nunca había hecho nada por ella, al menos no recordaba, se suponía que ya estábamos a mano, ella impidió que mataran a Rin, y le pague rescatándola de un aliado de Naraku, la verdad ya estábamos pares, ella se fue muy débil, claro ella había usado muchísima energía, ya que su energía no es como la mía y tenia que cambiarla, o si no me purificaría.

Fin Flash Back

Ese fue realmente el día; en el cual no la pude sacar de mi mente, solo debía encontrarla, cuando no la vi junto a Inuyasha algo en mi se alegro y no se porque, pero se que cuando la vea responderé mis preguntas, después cuando la vi luchar contra los aliados de Naraku, pude ver que ella se encontraba sola, pero no se detenía, no se acobardó, fue impresionante que una sola humana luchara contra esa cantidad de energía negativa y se que sin mi ayuda ella los habría derrotado, pero quería saber que se sentía luchar con alguien a mi lado, la verdad no era eso, ya había tenido aliados en batalla, pero siempre envidie eso de Inuyasha… ¿seria por ella? no, no creo que sea por eso.

Ya he cruzado el pozo, veo muchas cosas extrañas, no les presto atención, veo que estoy dentro de un templo, veo una casa un poco extraña y siento su olor, pero algo a cambiado.

Su olor es melancólico, enfermedad y a….. ¡¿Muerte?!, cuando la veo, no es ella, no puede ser ella. Esta en una cama, se ve muy débil y frágil y no parece la misma Kagome que gritaba con tanta energía, que no se dejaba vencer con nada, parecía derrotada en esa cama, no eso no podía ser cierto, sentía como si me estrujaran el corazón.

Ella abrió los ojos, me sentí feliz de ver que aun conservaba su mirada alegre, pero ese brillo había desaparecido, era lógico, ella estaba perdiendo la vida, me acerque lentamente a ella y le tome la mano, y con la otra acaricie su rostro¿porque lo hago? no lo sé, pero se siente bien¿que me has hecho?

-_Ya…. puedo morir…. en…. paz_- le cuesta hablar¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? no se que me pasa, me pongo muy feliz, es una felicidad que nunca he sentido, aunque en realidad la única que he sentido es ver a mis oponentes muertos, pero esta felicidad es muy diferente, es como si me sintiera completamente vivo, no se lo que hago, no pienso, no tengo la mente fría como de costumbre, la suelto y me quito mi armadura (la pongo en el suelo), me dirijo hacia Kagome, la tomo en mis brazos y la acomodo en mi pecho, me siento tranquilo y a la vez triste, jamás me había sentido de esta manera, poco a poco su respiración se va acortando, recuerdo que mi espada es capas de revivir a los muertos, pero tengo miedo que no quiera funcionar, es mas necia que una mula y solo funciona cuando ella quiere… tomo la espada, pero ella me detiene- _estoy maldita_- la miro interrogante y con lo poco de energía que le queda-_ fue Naraku._

-No - le digo fríamente, ella solo ve mis ojos y sonríe, en ese momento recordé que hace tiempo me dijo "_hablas mediante tus ojos… ellos nunca mienten"_

_-Tenia-_ tomó aire- _la esperanza_- descansa- _de verte-_

Sus ojos se van cerrando, pero ella conserva una sonrisa en su rostro… esta muriendo y no hago nada… sin saber lo que hago la beso en sus labios y ella me responde lentamente, no le quedan muchas fuerzas se esta muriendo. Siento a Tenseiga palpitar, Kagome me permite ver sus recuerdos mientras nos besamos y veo la maldición del infeliz de Naraku; él le dice: _**"maldita, no se como lo has logrado, pero te maldeciré, morirás sin recibir el amor de tu querido perro, solo si es un completo Yukai te podrá curar, pero lo dudo porque el deberá amarte, iras muriendo poco a poco siendo una carga para los demás y te aborrecerán"**_suelto sus labios, ya no soy consiente de mis actos y la traspaso con Tenseiga, que es capaz de curar y de resucitar de pronto su olor va cambiando y ya no es de enfermedad.

-Te he curado-pero ella me interrumpe

-T-tú ¿me amas?

-No lo se ¿porque lo dices?

-Porque solo un Yukai perro que ame y me correspondiere me podría quitar la maldición- me mira, no podía creerlo ella me amaba, me amaba a mi y no a Inuyasha, me sorprendí asintiendo - Gracias- diciendo esto me besa y la correspondo.

Se levanta y así logro ver su cuerpo completamente, ya no es un cuerpo de adolescente sino de una mujer, sus ojos castaños van recuperando su brillo y alegría poco a poco, ahora me fijo en que lleva su cabello corto, un poco mas arriba de sus hombros, le hace tener una apariencia de niña y a la vez de una mujer. A mis ojos no hay nadie mas hermosa. No me importa nada, solo estoy con ella, eso es lo que importa.

_**FIN**_


End file.
